


Afternoon Delight

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, on the couch again, partially dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: An afternoon nap on the couch turned into afternoon snuggles turned into something more. What else could be expected with a horny thief in the house?Solidly porn without plot, though there's a fair amount of bantering.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine a pan-up shot, like the end of Planet of the Apes, but it's just me screaming "MORE PORN!!!!"
> 
> Thanks to my various beta readers for putting up with my silly fluff :)

Jigen was stretched across the couch, hat covering the entirety of his face, arms behind his head and legs bent into angles that didn’t seem humanly possible.

The gunman groaned as he felt a weight (and elbows and knees) flump down on top of him. The thief stretched out, covering as much of his partner as he could, and nuzzled into his shoulder. Jigen could feel the grin against his neck and moved one of his hands, gently running it through Lupin’s hair. The thief hummed, pleased, and nipped at the gunman’s neck.

Jigen rolled his eyes under his hat, running his hand down the back of his partner’s head, rubbing callused fingers under the collar of his shirt. Lupin leaned his chest into the gunman, wrapping his arm over his shoulder and running his fingers down the side of his face and through his beard. Jigen leaned into the touch, biting his lip against a deep groan as Lupin nibbled up his neck and under his ear. The bearded man couldn’t help the sudden movement of his hips — all of his partners knew the exact spot that would get him going.

Lupin pumped his hips in response, his arousal very obvious even through several layers of clothing. Jigen could feel him digging into his hip bone. The gunman could feel himself getting hard underneath the thief, and he couldn’t tell if he was bothered by the interruption to his afternoon lounging as Lupin sucked at his neck.

“If you leave a hickey again, man—“

“What. Who’s gonna care.”

“The looks I get when I go get cigarettes—“

“They’re just jealous they’re not the ones who got to do it.” Lupin pushed up his partner’s hat and grinned at the pink cheeks he found, kissing his gunman on the lips. Jigen leaned into the kiss, gripping the thief’s shoulders and flipping him into the couch and under him. His hat slid off onto the floor.

Lupin looked up at his partner, raising an eyebrow and grinning. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Jigen leaned into the thief, brushing his beard against his sideburns before turning his head and deeply kissing his lips.

“Jigen, dear.”

“Mmmm?”

“You’re growling again.”

“Mmmmm.”

“Like I’m some piece of meat—“

“If I kiss you harder will you shut up, or should I start calling you tenderloin?”

“Please, at least use the proper French name.”

“I don’t know how I can have my dick digging into your groin and you’re arguing semantics here.”

“I am a filet mignon, Ji—mmmmmfff”

Jigen swallowed the thief’s objections, grinning as he stuck his tongue in his mouth. Lupin quickly started unbuttoning his partner’s shirt, entangling their tongues. He gently untucked the shirt, rubbing his thumbs against Jigen’s hips. The gunman thrusted into the motion, then blushed.

“Someone’s enthusiastic,” Lupin grinned.

“Someone hasn’t had the time to get off recently—“

“Need to go back to jerking off in the shower...not that I’m objecting to _this_...” Lupin mused as he undid his partner’s belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his fly.

“Why are you listening to me jerk off in the shower.”

“It’s not on purpose, you know how difficult it is to pee with a hard-on. Just, sometimes...it’s kinda obvious.”

“Sometimes I’m not the only one — hah! — in there, you know.”

“Then it’s _even more_ obvious, Goemon’s so cute when he’s getting off. Between his squeaking and your growling we should start a sexy zoo...”

“And there goes my erection.”

“Liar.” Lupin squeezed the base of the mentioned body part gently in his fist, and Jigen hissed through his teeth. He pulled at Lupin’s shirt, unbuttoning the top button and pushing a hand under it as he undid the others. He pinched a nipple through the undershirt and Lupin suddenly thrusted up into him, moaning.

Jigen hummed, licking and nibbling the underside of Lupin’s chin and down his neck as the thief leaned his head back over the arm of the sofa. Lupin was unzipping his own fly, trying to pull himself out of his boxers without taking off his pants — a slightly more difficult task with his partner on top of him and pressing him into the couch — his hand bumping Jigen’s as he did. Jigen quickly grabbed at his partner, squeezing both himself and the thief’s dicks in his hand. Lupin’s hips thrusted up into the movement.

“Fuck, Daisuke—“

“Hmmm?” Jigen curled his fingers more around the two of them, pumping gently, grinning into his partner’s neck. Lupin’s dick throbbed against Jigen’s, dripping precum onto his undershirt.

“Can you—hfff—slow down?”

“How the hell did you get that close that fast?”

“Do you really have to ask that?”

Jigen rolled his eyes. Lupin breathed in, trying to calm himself down, his hips still twitching.

“You started this, you know.”

“I know, I know.”

Jigen started stroking again, though only his own dick, his knuckles rubbing against his partner’s as he closed his eyes. He rumbled a groan from his throat as he buried his head in Lupin’s shoulder. The thief grinned, his left hand running through Jigen’s hair, moving his right between the two of them, pumping himself slowly in his fist.

The two men stayed like that for a while, moaning quiet nothings to one another, their hands a tangle as they switched between who was stroking who. Lupin thrusted up, biting at the side of Jigen’s neck and licking under his ear again, and the gunman groaned deeply.

“Hnnnf—” the thief moaned, feeling himself getting close.

“Want me to slow down — ahh! — again?”

“Please don’t!”

Jigen thrusted his hips into the thief, who responded in kind. They rubbed against one another frantically, losing any pace they were attempting to keep.

“Jigen—” the thief's desperation rolled off his tongue.

The gunman kissed him then, swallowing his moan as the thief’s dick pulsed and twitched, making a mess of his undershirt. Jigen switched his hand, moving to his own dick as Lupin utterly melted underneath him in his usual post-orgasmic haze. One stroke, then another, and he followed the thief, swearing under his breath as he came onto his partner’s stomach and undershirt. Lupin blinked, his eyes half-lidded and a wide, close-mouthed grin on his face at he watched his gunman shiver and pant as he finished.

“I guess it has been a bit, huh?”

“Couple days, at least. Maybe a week. We’ve been busy.”

“Next time I hear you in the shower I’ll join you. Give you a hand, you know.”

Jigen leaned back, propping himself up on his knees and looking down at his partner. Some of the only times the group saw Lupin truly relaxed — content and practically boneless, his grin mostly in his closed eyes — was after sex, and it never lasted that long, so it was definitely a moment to take to heart. The gunman leaned down to kiss the thief’s forehead, causing Lupin to giggle as Jigen’s beard brushed his nose, followed by a noise that could have been called a purr.

“What were you saying about animal noises in the sack?”

“Sexy zoo, dear, sexy zoo.”


End file.
